Sui Clan
The Sui Clan of the Great Seakame are perhaps considered among the more powerful of their five clans due in part to their affinities with water and the ocean in general. Appearance Like all of the Great Seakame clans, the Sui stand upright on two large and wholly land-based legs, the feet reaching a length of 2' 3'' long by roughly 2/3rds of that in width. Four large toes with brown nails extend from around the front and one to the side to help balance, with a thin mass of bone emerging from around the back of the ankle and wrapping around the sides of the foot protectively for several inches around. The lower torso and upper body is incased in the underside of the shell, which is a rich brown but very thin and brittle toward the edges. Starting from just a couple of inches above the belly and trailing off in a ''V pattern to the shoulders the lighter aquamarine flesh is left on display. The shell over the back is dark brown with numerous narrow sky blue cracks spiraling off in matching patterns along the surface, all leading up to the same colored gem at it's upper center. The shoulders that emerge from the two shell halves are three times the size of a humans but very similar in build up to the elbow, where a channel is embedded in the bone up to the wrist that holds their fins when not in use. The hands are four fingered with webbing running between each digit, but a fourth piece of bone rests in each finger versus the three a human would possess, and the underside of the skin is rough and slightly sandpapery to give them a better grip over anything they hold. Brown angled nails line each digit. The necks have exceptionally thick bone running up to the skull from which extends a slow-growing natural-helmet from childhood onward. The ears do not stick out from the head, but rather are built inside of the skull to leave a slightly sunken hole on either side. The eyes range from pale brown to murk as they age, and like the other clans they are perfectly capable of growing facial hair in terms of years rather than months. Of those who do grow it, the Sui prefer long whiskered appearances. Personality Coming soon. Abilities and Powers As given to them by the gem embedded in their shells, and the harmonization frequency that gem makes with the tectonic plates far below, the chi flowing through the Sui Clan allows them to manipulate the ocean waves in various ways that include their own physiology. Mitigation By syncing up with the ocean waves swaying about them, the Sui Clan can naturally shrug off blows that would have otherwise done exceptional damage- if not death. The downside to this is that it always takes them a few seconds to recover, and if another blow is struck during this time period it becomes possible to cause some degree of harm if the Seakame does not roll through the motion. The exception to their Mitigation ability is sharp weapons. A bullet won't penetrait their already toughened flesh, but depending on the sword class a blade could cut through the first few layers most readily. Resilience The Seakame have a skin that has been toughened from enduring centuries at crushing ocean depths, forcing any weakness to it to long since grow hard. Unlike human flesh, where layers are somewhat more basic, a Seakame's flesh interleaves together in six layers to form an overlayer natural shield. However, any area covered by their shells does not have the same resistent strength as the skin left open and exposed, and the shell has likewise grown more brittle toward any edge from the same crushing forces exerted by the ocean. The Sui Clan are able to alter how the interleaving of their flesh is formed in order to utilize the above mentioned mitigation of damage. Water control As given by the crystal Seed Orb in their shells, the Sui Clan can direct the ocean or any water in their vicinity to swirl and obey certain commands. This is limited to mostly under the surface, and is far less powerful on open land. History Coming soon. Category:Great Seakame